


Dragon Love Bites

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blunt Trauma, Choking, Conversion Torture, Forced Feeding, I'd like to apologize to the FE fandom, Not so gentle lovetaps, Other, Sorry guys., Stomach Trauma, Torture, Violence, Vomit Mention, barbed wire, carving, scalpels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin convinces her siblings to let her take Zola along with them after defeating him in Izumo, but she has to make sure he'll stay loyal to Hoshido first. Even if she has to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an AU where Corrin is more violent and has more qualities of a feral dragon along with the ability to morph her body parts to a more dragonesque form. I hope you guys like it, this is my first full fledged Fan fic!!)

* * *

Zola’s eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness around him, his eyes heavy and his body shaking softly. He didn’t know where he was, or what happened between him losing in Izumo and now. His vision was blurry and his breath shaken, and he was afraid. All he knew is that he was cold, tied down, stripped of his armor and alone. At least, he thought he was alone. When his eyes were fully open and his head was lifted he saw a figure in the darkness. He could barely make out the figure, considering they were halfway across the room from him, but when he heard them speak, it was as if he could see them right in front of him.

“Finally, you’re awake.. I was worried I might have knocked you out so hard you died!” The effeminate voice spoke, a hint of amusement in their tone. He knew who it was all too well. It was Corrin, the white haired girl that King Garon just seemed to have declared his daughter.

She smiled with her sharp, animalistic teeth as she walked closer to Zola, he shook softly, fearing the worst as his pupils dilated. “Please!” He cried out in panic. “Please don’t kill me!” Corrin looked at him and smiled, the sound of her fangs gritting against each other made him cringe. ”Kill you? Why, of course not!“ She smiled assuringly, but it didn’t make him feel better. “Why, if I wanted to kill you, I’d have that pretty head cut clean off already!” She laughed. Corrin moved her hand to Zola’s face, causing him to flinch, trying to avoid whatever damage she might try to inflict on him. The girl smiled as she ran her fingers through Zola’s dull blonde hair.

“I wanted to make sure you could live to join us, Zola! I’ve seen what you can do, it’s extraordinary! Why, if we could have that power here in Hoshido, we’d be unstoppable…” She grinned as Zola quickly jerked his head to the right, his hair falling out of Corrin’s fingers. “I- I’m not going to surrender to you..”  He bit his lip, trying to show momentary bravery over the incredible terror and paralyzing fear crashing over him. Corrin’s eyes widened a bit as her smile faltered slightly, but she simply laughed as her smile grew sinister. “No matter, I’ll get what i want…” She got up and grabbed the handle of a small table with wheels, a soft squealing was heard from the wheels as she moved it by him, revealing several sharp scalpels and tools of strange appearance. “…No matter how much blood i’ll need to shed to get it.”

She picked up a scalpel with her right hand, putting the blade to the top of his nose, the tip barely missing his skin as intimidation, the method seemed to be working as Zola began to shake softly with the sharp scalpel so close to being lunged into his flesh. “You’ve got such big talk for such a small mage..” She sneered, moving the scalpel from his face to his stomach. “But can you live up to the bark?” Corrin stabbed at Zola’s flesh with the scalpel as he let out a screech. She snickered as she scraped the scalpel in his skin, making a circle. Zola bawled as she made another smaller circle, carving out the Hoshidan symbol in his soft stomach.

“There, a little something to remember us by~” She smiled contently as her captive whimpered, blood oozing from the fresh wound left behind. Corrin put the scalpel down onto the table, grabbing onto Zola’s shoulders instead. She began to lean in closer, grinning with her pointed and malicious looking teeth. Her red eyes interlocking with Zola’s green eyes as her fingers sharped into dragon claws, burrowing deep into Zola’s flesh as let out a howl of agony. Zola’s shoulders bled as Corrin’s claws dug deep into him, she slowly began to move her claws together and scratch deep in his shoulders as howled, his eyes flooded with tears and his face flushed. She retracted her claws with haste from his shoulders and watched as the blood came from his shoulders in a heavy flow.

Corrin giggled as she began to lick the fresh blood from her fingers, Zola watching in horror as he trembled, feeling faint from bleeding so much from not only the heavy claw marks on his shoulders but the bloody insignia carved into his flesh. Once Corrin noticed the way Zola was quivering and becoming pale, she grabbed a vile of a disturbing bright green liquid and moved it to his mouth. “Come on now, open up~” She said as she tried to get him to drink it, he closed his mouth in protest however, refusing to drink whatever it was. “I said.. Open. Up.” She said as she looked more annoyed, grabbing onto his nose to stop him from breathing out of it as he tried to keep his mouth shut, despite the dwindling oxygen. His eyes began to roll back as he was beginning to choke, he opened his mouth in panic to let in air, Corrin quickly tossing the liquid inside of his mouth. It was disgusting, a putrid taste quickly sunk down his throat as he choked a bit, gagging softly.

Zola’s wounds began to heal over, leaving a dark scarring mark on his stomach and shoulders, he looked down to the ground as he sobbed, still coughing up the potion. “That’s a good boy..” Corrin said in a sickly condescending tone. She smiled and grabbed onto the back of his hair, moving his head up to look at her. “You’re taking this really well, shifter!” She said as she flashed her barbaric looking teeth to him with her smile, Zola simply grimaced in sorrow and worry. Corrin shot up and let go of his hair as she heard the sound of the door being opened, a soldier’s head peering though. “Lady Corrin, Ryoma has requested your assistance, and would like you to meet him in the private quarters.” He said as she looked at him. “I’ll be right there!” She said with an innocent tone, as if she hadn’t been torturing Zola just a few seconds earlier. She waited until the door closed to look back to Zola with a smirk. “I’m afraid i have to go now, my shifter, but don’t worry.” She forced a kiss onto his lips as he looked at her. “I’ll be back soon.” Corrin smiled and walked off, laughing and closing the door behind her as Zola was left in the dungeon, only accompanied by the sound of water leaking from the ceiling to the ground, her sickening laughter ringing in his head and the stinging in his throat and from his wounds.  
  


He simply hung his head low and let out a pitiful whimper. Zola’s eyes closed as he blanked out, left to his own devices. He fell asleep for about a few hours, hoping to wake up from this, but he didn’t. This nightmare was going on, no matter how many times he tried to ignore it. He was alone, but for how long? He had to think, and think fast. He looked to his hands, they were tied down to the chair, so he couldn’t move away, but then, he got an idea. Zola waited until he heard the sound of Corrin walking near, he could tell it was her from her sicking humming and singing as she neared, he tried to muster his energy as he transformed his body. Zola took the form of a common guard, his body was sweaty as he heard the door opening. Corrin walked to him and looked at his disguised form. "L- Lady Corrin! The captive has escaped! I tried to stop them, but they tricked me! I’m sorry, i’ve failed you..” he said with his changed vocals, shuddering and trying to avoid her piercing scarlet red eyes as he panted. She grabbed onto the tip of his chin with her thumb and pointer finger, lifting his head up to her. She was silent as her face was seemingly expressionless besides her disapproving eyes. 

Before Zola could speak again, Corrin swiftly slapped him with great force as he felt his disguise fading away. Corrin snicked and laughed as his cheek stung and Zola was speechless, how did she see through his disguise?! “You thought you could fool me? If you wanna fool someone, shiver less!” Corrin laughed. “I..” He stuttered as Corrin squatted down so she could look into his eyes. “What? You thought that basically wearing a sheet over yourself would magically save you?! As if!” She laughed. “Nice try though, better luck next time bud.” Corrin smiled as he patted his still stinging cheek. She stood back up as Zola tried to move his wrists, but to no avail. She grabbed a large dagger and went to get closer to Zola, but Zola quickly thrust his leg forwards, hitting her hard in the stomach, Corrin dropped the knife besides his arm as she fell to her knees. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Zola quickly attempted to cut the ropes as he grabbed the knife, he grazed his skin several times while cutting the rope, but soon his arms were free. He got up with great haste, trying to run to the door, this was it! He was free!  
  
…Not.  
  
His back was quickly hit by the hard and heavy dragon tail of Corrin as she let out a hearty laugh, she clenched onto her gut as her tail knocked him down onto the hard cobblestone with the sound of him letting out a pathetic shriek. She had a sickening smirk on her face as she pushed down on his already wounded back with her foot to force him onto the ground. “Ha! You sure are something, aren’t you?” She asked as she breathed heavily, Zola’s nose was bleeding from it being slammed directly onto the floor. “You nearly got me there! But..” She laughed. “..I won’t go down that easily.” She said as she grabbed onto Zola’s neck, holding on with a deep grip. He let out choking noises of panic as she slammed his bruising body against the wooden chair that he was tied to just a few seconds ago. Zola watched in horror as she held his thin waist against the chair, grabbing some barbed wire from underneath the wheeled table.  
  
“You know.. I didn’t want to use this..” She said as she began to wrap the wire around his arms and the handles of the chair, hearing the wails of her captive. “But, if you’re going to act like this.. I’m gonna have to be a little rougher!” She panted as she wrapped not only his arms down but also his legs onto the chair, the wire wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles, blood oozing from his skin as the barbed spikes dug deep into his flesh. “There. Now you can’t go running away now, you little weasel!” She said as she grinned with her sharpened teeth. “But, just to make sure…” She said as she got up. Corrin went to the darkness, the sound of something being taken off of a shelf could be heard as Zola looked up, Corrin had a steel club in her hands, there were many sharp and rusty nails protruding out of the club.  
  
“Let’s just give those knees of yours a little.. Lovetap.” She said as she moved the nails tip to his left kneecap, Zola’s pupils shrunk as he protested in fear. “Please! I won’t do it again! I’m sorry!” He sobbed, but she didn’t listen, the nails had already been slammed into Zola’s kneecap along with the hard steel club. Corrin slammed the club against his kneecaps several times as Zola’s words began to be choked by his sobbing and his kneecap was breaking due to repeated abuse. Corrin stopped to breathe as she panted, holding onto the club. She huffed as Zola bawled, his body rattling in pain. The captor smiled and dropped the club onto the ground, a clanking of steel heard as she went to Zola’s knee.  
  
He looked at her and shook his head as she put her hand onto one of the nails. “Pl- Please.. Plea-” She brushed off his cries for mercy as she began to rip out the rusty nails and laugh with great pleasure, watching as Zola’s body jolted in agony from the abuse he was receiving. One by one the nails were pulled out, she left the bloody nails on the table as she pulled more, waiting until there were none left. His knee was left bruised, broken and bleeding from several small holes left by the metallic nails. She picked up another vile of the green liquid and the nails with her other hand, she seemed to be ignoring how the nails felt on her hand as she smiled. “Time for feeding, cretin.” She grinned.  
  
Zola’s eyes darted to the nails, he gulped in worry as Corrin forced his mouth open with her finger. “Let’s see how you like the taste of your own blood~” She smiled as she began to drop the rusty bloody nails down his throat, he let out gurgles of pain as the nails scraped against his inner body occasionally whilst going down. She dropped more and more down his throat until there was only one left. He looked up to her with his eyes flowing with tears, she simply smiled and opened her mouth, dropping the bloody nail in. Zola wanted to vomit as he could hear the sound of the metal being torn apart by her barbaric teeth. She grinned and licked her lips in satisfaction. “Not bad~” She said as she breathed heavily. “Now, let’s get you something to wash that down with.” She said as she held onto the potion, he tried to keep his mouth closed, but Corrin grabbed onto his neck, choking him until he was forced to open his mouth, quickly splashing the serum down his throat. There was a burning sensation in his stomach as he felt it churning, the gaping holes in his leg and some of his knee began to heal, but there were still bruises and scars on his body. Zola coughed out a mixture of the blood and potion onto Corrin, whom simply chuckled.  
  
“Aw, and i liked this cape..” She said as she took it off and discarded it onto the floor. “So.” She leaned in close to Zola. “Feel like giving up now?” Corrin asked. “I… I…” He tried to speak, but he couldn’t, he simply choked. “Awww, what’s the matter, can’t think of something to say?” She asked. “You seemed to be so talkative back in Izumo!” Zola was in dismay and terror from what he felt, he wanted this to be all over, but she kept him alive, just so she could harm him more. “Let’s leave you to the night, and i’ll wait for your answer.” She said as he got up, giving the barbed wired on his ankles and wrists a final tug to make sure they would keep him place, then left.  
  
Zola’s head rang as he looked down to the floor to his bruised knee and bloody leg along with his other leg which had been bruised from being slammed against the cobble floor. He could feel his stomach churn as his eyesockets drooped, but he wasn’t tired, he simply sat there, unmoving for hours before he fell asleep. Zola felt at ease in his sleep, but his blissful moment of sleep was quickly stopped by the sensation of his stomach getting a swift kick from Corrin, who watched as he let out a wheeze. “Rise and shine sweetcheeks!” She smiled, seeming cheery. “So, Zola, tell me.” She got close. “What do you say? Will you join Hoshido?” She asked. “Please… Just spare me.. I can’t take this hell anymore.” He sobbed, broken and damaged by Corrin.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” She smiled.


End file.
